红雾
by Jubilis
Summary: 不要在意名字，瞎起的。


红雾弥漫，鲜红的血月当空，洒下一片绯红月光笼罩着湖畔的洋馆。

洋馆正前方的花园种满了血红的欧石楠，乍一看像极了一片血海。中央一条白色大理石铺就的路，像血海中一座平坦的桥，尽头是一扇紧闭的古朴木门。

抬头看去，洋馆中央高高的尖顶塔上，挂着一个样式古老的圆形钟表，此刻，金属质地的雕花指针正齐齐指向花体罗马数字XII。

没想到森林深处居然会有这样的地方。看起来像是大家族呢。

我曳着纯黑长裙，走到庞大厚重的木门前，叩响木门，却没有得到回应。

嗯……也许这家人已经都睡下了吧。那么我正好可以饱餐一顿了不是吗？

我渴望鲜血。

虽然我并不须要人类的鲜血来存活，但于我来说是最美味的食物。

想想啊，当你微凉的唇端触碰到温热的躯体，继而一口咬在年轻的脖颈上时，那样温热的液体汩汩流出，甘美的味道自舌尖顺着食道流入腹中，带来的不仅仅是饱食感，还有热度汇入四肢百骸的满足感。

嗯，当然，年轻男子是最好吃的，因为你在讠秀惑他们时，就可以得到炽热的热情，那种足以让人融化的炽热，带来的是征服的快感。最好吃的呢，就在你咬上他们脖颈的那一瞬，那些自认勇敢的人脸上会露出难得的惊恐神色，血液的温度也会骤然升高，实在是美味。

当然，这样的吸食只会让他们贫血而已，一个成年人那么大的血量，全喝下去怕是要撑死我。

唉……如果我不是因为贪玩追着一只兔子跑到了森林深处，也不至于在这个地方迷失数天了。自从踏入这片森林，就总感觉像进了一个未知的结界，怎么转也转不出去。

在这里，我还能够隐隐约约感觉到魔法的气息，而且是一种古老而陌生的魔法。纵然我曾是出身于魔法世家的正经魔女，也并没有遇到过这样的魔法。

虽然我可以捕捉小动物来吸食鲜血，可是一咬一嘴毛的体验是相当差的。平日里的食物都是处理好的新鲜血液，一只兔子的鲜血就够我一天的食量。

我已经多久没有碰到满意的人类食物了啊……好馋啊好馋啊。

于是在这个血月当空的夜晚，我再一次漫无目的地走在森林深处时，居然看到一条弥漫着红色雾气的路。红雾里有我喜欢的味道，一丝丝的腥甜，我便顺着这一丝腥甜找到了这座红色洋馆。

看来我的运气不错呢，虽然叩门并没有人来开门，可我嗅到了里面血的气息。

哼哼，不就是一道普普通通的木门，禁咒也没有，辟邪的东西也没有，怎么可能难住我。

我打了个响指，略施一点小魔法，那两道厚重的木门便咯吱咯吱地为我打开了通向馆内的路。

意料不到的是，门打开的同时，一大堆灰尘扑簌簌落了下来，呛得我低头咳嗽起来。

咳咳咳咳咳……怎么积了这么多灰，这里明明有人气啊，难道主人家不出门的吗？那得有多宅啊！

原本是漆黑一片的大厅，在我踏足进入的一刻，突然亮起了灯。

我心里一惊，暗忖：难道我被发现了？

果然，从楼梯上走出来一个人。

他穿着一身白，白色长摆礼服，白色的西装长裤，内衬的黑色高领毛衣和墨色一样的黑发衬得他脸色更白，只有一双光芒熠熠的紫眸，宛如通透的的紫色宝石。

黑白分明的他在一片褐色地毯绯红壁纸的艳色环境里显得有些冷漠。

这个肤色一看就是从不出门的样子，怪不得门上积了那么厚的灰。

是个身形挺拔的年轻男人呢，而且，长得还那么好看。

我不禁舔了下嘴唇。

他迈着不急不缓的步伐向我走来，看上去高贵而优雅。随着他走近。我看到他脖子上戴了一条细长精致的银制十字架项链。

呵呵，人类就是喜欢戴一些奇奇怪怪的饰品，以为可以驱鬼辟邪。可事实上，高阶的吸血鬼根本不怕这些东西。

那个俊郎的男人走到我身边温和一笑，躬了下身，说："没想到深夜竟然会有如此美丽的不速之客来访，我有荣幸知道你的名字吗，可爱的女士？"

他的声音和他的外表一样优雅温和。

我轻咳一声，故作一副娇弱的样子，向他提裙行了个礼，用柔柔的声音说："先生，很抱歉打扰您，我迷路了，我叫卡尔蜜雯，那么我有荣幸知道您的名字吗？"

他饶有兴趣地打量着我，轻笑一声，说："我叫许墨。"

"您是中国人？"我问道。

他笑了笑，不置可否。接着做了个"请"的手势，说："夜已经深了，不如在这里留宿一晚？明日我再送你出去。"

嗯哼，那当然求之不得。

我心里暗喜，表面装作为难的样子，轻声说："那……会不会太打扰您了？"

"你来这里，是一个美丽的意外，我留住你都来不及，怎么会感到打扰呢。"他说着，冲楼梯的方向招了下手，一位白裙女仆从那边走了过来。他向女仆耳语几句，就见女仆点了点头躬身行礼，转身上楼去了。

许墨说："寒舍简陋，希望小姐不嫌弃。我已经吩咐仆从去准备晚餐了。那么现在，请随我去书房喝杯茶吧？"

说完，他向我掌心向上伸出手，我会意地把手搭上去，点了下头。

他打开所谓书房的门时，我惊呆了。

这是什么书房，这是图书馆吧！一眼望不到头的书架一排排顶到天花板伫立着，一本本书整整齐齐地码在书架上。抬头看去，有小精灵扇动着他们的透明翅膀，费力地抱着书桌上的书往书架上塞。

我好奇地问："咦……你会魔法的吗？"

因为这种奴使的小精灵属于最基本的召唤魔法，会魔法的人无一例外，都会召唤这类小生物来为自己做一些简单的事。

许墨淡淡地笑着，回答："会点皮毛而已。"

我确实感觉不到他身上有更多魔法的痕迹，听他这么说，便认为他只是为了差使方便而学了一点。

我注意到那些书样式都特别古老。我已经成为吸血鬼在这世上生存数百年，那些书看上去却比我还古老。

于是我忍不住问他："那些书，都是你的收藏吗？看起来好古老啊。"

"这是家族的藏书，世代传下来的。"

他说着，仰头望向书架，绛紫色的眼眸里透出一种我看不懂的情绪。

莫不是提到了什么伤心事？我转而问道："先生，那边书架上的书是什么文字写的呢？我似乎并没有见过这样的文字。"

"是千年前一种古老的文字，现在已经绝迹了。"他向我解答，"你也对这些书有兴趣吗？"

不，其实我没兴趣，我只是在拖你的时间，我只是想听你多说几句话。

于是我点点头，继续向他询问书的内容，他也耐心地为我详细做解答。我好似听了一堂生动有趣的历史课。

如果他当教师，那么他的学生一定很喜欢他。

可我只想，吸食他的血液，和他融为一体。

我一边询问着，一边在脑内合计怎样能把他弄到手。

我可以施展魔法让整个洋馆的仆从都沉睡，让这座洋馆的主人也沉睡，然后把他绑起来做我想做的一切事情。

我很期待这样儒雅的人露出惊慌失措的表情那一刻。

不过，在这之前，我应该先探探这座建筑里的底，看看是不是真的可以用魔法控制住所有人。

我们在书房停留不多时，一只小精灵飞过来同他说了些什么，许墨便再次牵起我的手，说："晚餐已经准备好了，上楼去用餐吧，我可爱的小姐。"

一路上我都在偷偷观察着这座建筑，并没有在"书房"以外的地方发现魔法的痕迹。

我们在餐厅坐定后，我偷偷观察了周围的仆从，也没有发现谁身上有魔力的气息。

心里暗暗窃喜，看来这些人很好摆平呢。

晚餐并不丰富，只是面包牛排沙拉和一些精致的小点心。

许墨带着淡淡的笑意说："抱歉，粗茶淡饭招待不周，不过睡前不宜吃太饱，所以我吩咐他们为你准备了一些点心，不知道合不合你胃口。"

人类的食物于我无所谓的，多吃也不会饱，不吃也不会因此饥饿。不过品尝美食的味道也是一件十分快乐的事情呢。

我浅笑着说："应该是我谢谢款待，这么晚了还劳烦您的厨师，实在是不好意思。"

我又不想吃这些，我只想，吃你呀。

我心思不在那些食物上面，装装样子每一样品尝了一点。最后摸着自己的肚子，笑道："您家厨师真的是好脾气，也是好手艺。"

许墨向我回以一笑，向侍者示意一下，便有侍者端着一个玻璃壶走过来。

壶中鲜红的液体使我瞳孔一缩，呼吸也停滞了一霎。

因为那个颜色太像鲜血，饿了一天的我自从踏入这座充满红色的建筑时，对于鲜血的渴望就开始蠢蠢欲动。

刚刚那一瞬间，几乎要压制不住这份渴望。

侍者将那红色液体倒入我面前的玻璃杯，也去为许墨倒了一杯。我举杯嗅了一下，是一种酸酸甜甜的味道，似乎是石榴的味道。

许墨适时地开了口："是新榨的石榴汁，希望会合你的胃口。"他说着，举杯饮了一口。鲜红的汁液浸氵闰他的唇瓣，让原本略显苍白的唇色带上了几分讠秀惑。

好想咬上去啊，想看他的唇被鲜血浸氵闰的样子，想看鲜血顺着他的下颌流经白皙脖颈停留在月匈前的样子。

我低下头，把疯狂的想法尽数按捺在玻璃杯中，小口地啜着酸酸甜甜的汁液，心里在盘算什么时候下手。

他好讠秀人，我几乎要等不及了，真想就地扒光他，先吸食他的血，再把他吃干抹净。如果他愿意，我还可以与他分享我的血，予他永生呢。

我放下杯子，打了个哈欠，佯装困倦的样子揉揉眼睛。

果然就听到许墨在问："困了吗？那么请允许我领你去客房吧。"

我向他微微一笑，说："那就劳烦您了。"

嘻嘻，到我动手的时候了呢。

客房和大厅的风格并不太一样，家具和地毯都是淡色，在发黄的灯光下，看起来温暖而平和。

我打量了一番屋子，最后在床沿坐下来，仰头注视着许墨。

他看着我，眸中透出一丝疑惑，随即皱起眉，手掌扶上了额头，眼神逐渐迷茫，最后眼睛一闭，整个人就要倒下去。

嘻嘻，没想到，这么容易就见效了。

我赶忙起身扶住他，此刻的他瘫软在我怀里，一副任人宰割的样子实在是太讠秀人，真是不禁流口水呢。

我将他轻放在地上，又施法让整座洋馆里的生物都沉睡。

呐，接下来是属于你我的时间了，不会有谁来打扰了呢。

我抬起他的身体，摆弄几下让他蜷腿坐在地毯上，把他的手钳到背后，默念咒语，看着细细的光线从他的手腕处生出，缠绕，最后变成皮质的绳子，整整齐齐捆住他的手腕。

嗯……脚腕上也要如法炮制……

我就把你这么结结实实地捆上，我看你能怎么跑。这绳子可是我的魔法，就算你是会魔法，没个几百年也修炼不到我的程度，想解开是不可能的。哼哼，厉害的魔法师，不管是白的还是黑的，我可都认识，并没有哪一位叫许墨呢。

他可真好看，静静地坐在那里就能入画。嗯……画要是起个名字呢，就叫……被束缚的美人？

此时灯光已经灭了，窗外的血月已然成了一轮圆圆满满的白月，静谧明亮的月光透过绯红玻璃窗，在他的脸上投下一片雾蒙蒙的红色。

我俯身，探出手指滑过他的脸颊，指尖触觉一片光滑柔软温热。我捏着他的下颌迫使他抬起头。我低下头去，鼻尖碰上他的鼻尖。

越是美味，就越该细嚼慢咽仔细品尝。

是时候该醒了呢，我的猎物。

我看着他蹙起了好看的眉头，纤长的睫毛轻轻颤动，缓缓睁开眼。

或许是我贴得太近吧，他显然呼吸有点不自然，可还是保持住了冷静，用他温和的声音开口道："你……要做什么？"

"嘻嘻，我想吃了你。"我指尖点到他心脏的位置，"你怕不怕？我可是吸血鬼呢。"

"哦？我听说，吸血鬼只是吸食人血，并不吃人。"他轻笑，又用他略显清冷的眼神看着我，"我很好奇，你要如何吃呢？生吃？还是煮了？想必你不会是要做烧烤的吧。"

这个时候还有心思开玩笑？

嘁。

"哈哈哈哈您可真幽默。"我笑着蹭了蹭他的鼻尖，一字一顿地轻声说："当然是要生吞活剥呀。"

他轻声笑着说："也许我皮糙肉厚并不好吃呢？"

他温和的气息拂过我的脸颊，我不想再废话，下颌向前一送，轻啄了他的唇。

柔软而温热的触觉太美妙了。

他的体温似乎并不如普通人高，不过，比我还是高一点的。

我探出舌尖轻轻舔舐着他的唇，像在品尝一块香甜的奶油蛋糕。手指在他的月匈前无规律地划着，隔着质地上好的衣料感受他的体温。

通常我这么做的时候，那些男人早就更热情地回应并且求着我为他们服务了。

可许墨并没有，他只是不反抗，淡淡地看着我。

哼，定力那么好吗。

我把手掌按在他的月匈口，轻轻一压，那碍事的高领毛衣消失了，露出他赤裸的月匈膛。银制十字架在他的月匈前，闪着绯红的光泽。

啊……手感真好，属于年轻男人的结实肌肉，紧致肌肤，无一不讠秀人触碰。

我直起身子，按着他的肩膀跨坐在他的腿上，缓缓低下头去，在他的唇上轻柔地辗转啃咬。

许墨并不回应也不反抗，只是拿他的紫眸清清冷冷地看着我。

我搂住他的脖子，把额头抵在他的额头上，笑着说："许墨先生，您可一点也不皮糙肉厚，我品尝过的男人自己都数不清，你无疑是味道最好的。"我的口勿落在他的额头，一路掠过眼角脸颊，停在他的唇边。

"许墨先生啊，不知道你的血是不是也格外美味呢？"

我亮出尖牙，猛地在他唇角咬下去，舌尖马上触到一丝温热的液体。越来越多的血液流入口中，我品尝到浓重的血腥味道。

好甜。

可是这一点血液根本不够大快朵颐的。

我舔干净他的唇角，又更低下头去，在他苍白的脖颈侧面咬了下去。他的血液汩汩流出，

好吃。

我贪婪地吸食着他的鲜血，心里不免升起疑惑：这个人怎么可以声都不吭任人宰割，被咬了都不说一句怕。

虽然没有预想中的慌乱神情和语无伦次的哭喊求饶，是让我心里总觉得有些不满足，不过，他的味道的确很美妙，纵然我吸食过数不清的鲜血，也没有人的味道比他更让我欲罢不能。

用人类的话来说，就是世上最美味的珍馐也不及他的万分之一。

他静静地任由我吸食血液，不发一言，甚至呼吸也没有丝毫错乱。如果不是他的血液还在流动，我几乎以为他并非活人。

"呼……"我埋在他的颈项间满足地叹了口气，饿了那么久，突然间吃到美妙无比的食物，我还想要更多，可是食量已经不允许了。

他唇角未愈合的伤口还有血液渗出，鲜红的液体顺着他的下颌流下来，流过脖颈上的伤口，两股血流混成一条，蜿蜒至月匈口，最后流入白色礼服，在领口绽开妖冶的血之花。

我看着这幅景象，呼吸不由得急促。

好讠秀惑……

我把唇贴上他的嘴角，舌尖轻舔那处细小的伤口，仔细清理掉残留的血液，顺着血流的轨迹，自上而下一处不落舔舐得干干净净。最后把手心按在他的衣服上，让碍事东西消失。

我弯折身躯，在他的月匈口埋首清理完最后的一丝血迹，直起身子来满足地打了个饱嗝。

"嘻嘻。先生，谢谢您的款待。不过，您是不是对我有需求呀？"

他没有回答，依然拿那种清冷的目光看着我。我动了动身子，在他的腿上蹭了蹭。

"先生，您就是不说话，有些诚实的东西也在讲实话呢。"

真是神奇呀，通常我的食物会在我趴到他们身上的时候就开始拿石更梆梆的东西顶在我身下，而在被吸血之后瘫软，甚至昏迷。

可是许墨不一样，虽然表面冷漠，可他也有反应，从我口勿上他的唇时就感觉到了。他被咬到脖子的时候不慌不喊，甚至表面一直平静得像无风的水面。被吸血后还可以这样生机勃勃……

我有点疑惑，心底浮起一种别样的兴奋。

通常，食物就是食物，喝够了鲜血我便放他们走了，并不会与他们发生什么，在吸食前就更不会了。谁要和自己的食物做爱然后吃掉啊，奇奇怪怪的，我要的只是鲜血而已。

可是许墨他不一样。

他从头到脚都那么完美，不仅仅是血液的味道美妙得无法形容。而且那种清冷的神情，处变不惊，我倒是很想看看他在什么情况下会露出礼貌而疏离的微笑以外的神情呢。

不知道他高潮的时候会是什么样子。

我双手扶着他的肩，俯下身去，收起尖牙，在他的月匈口用力咬了一口，意犹未尽，又在他的月匈前接连留下几个牙印。

这个口感简直太棒了！

抬头想看看他的表情，就又见他一脸平静地垂眼看我，眸中的紫色越发深邃。

我身子往后撤了一点，头顶抵在他的月匈口，看向他的胯部，一只手扶在他的月匈前，一只手往那鼓起的地方摸去。

嗯……好石更……

我消除他碍事的裤子，手心隔着一层薄薄的底裤感受他的灼热。来回抚摸几下后，勾起他的底裤，拉开。

我存在了数百年，说不上阅人无数也的确见过不少。可没有人像他一样，连最难以启齿的地方都比别人好看。

它并没有多可怕的硕大，长度粗度看起来刚刚好，挺立出来一个优美的弧度。

我伸手握上去，再碰到他的一瞬间，听到他呼吸错乱了。

接着我便听到他温柔清冷的声音从上方飘下来："你闹够了吗？"

我心中升起一阵难以言状的情绪，指尖抚过那东西圆氵闰的头部，搔刮着头部的小口，抬起头来咬在他的下巴上，笑道："嘻嘻，当然不够。"

可我似乎做错了什么……

下一秒我就被一双温热的手钳住手腕折到背后，就像我捆许墨一样，被束缚了双手。

"你……"我惊讶地看着他，"怎么会挣脱……你不是不会魔法吗……"

他不一样了！

不知道是不是绯红月光的关系。他的眼眸也透出隐隐约约的绯红幽光。

他微微垂首看着我，笑意甚浓，带着一股蛊惑味道的语气有些陌生。

"我并没有说过我不会魔法吧。"

我愣住了："你不是说……只会点皮毛？"

"谦辞而已。"他把我推倒在地毯上，迫使我翻过身子背对着他，从背后贴近我的耳朵说，"今晚你的到来的确是一个美丽的意外，那么我要如何感谢你呢？"

这样的姿势很难受，双手被缚在背后，我只能侧身用肩膀死撑身体。

我有一肚子的疑问，不知道应该先说哪一个。

他在我的耳后落下一个口勿，继续说："我知道你想问什么。我是斯卡雷特家族的后裔，千年前被封印在这里，我有必要感谢你的误打误撞破了封印。不过，"他顿了一下，在我的耳廓轻轻一咬，"没想到这位可爱的小姐对我有所图，那么……我是不是应该满足她呢？"

什么？！那就难怪……

不容我再想，他指尖顺着我的背脊划过，我就在颤栗中被他剥了个干净。

我已经很久没有害怕的感觉了，此刻却感到一丝惊慌。

我努力让自己的声音平静，问："可是，先生，斯卡雷特家族，在我的印象里，并没有谁叫许墨啊。"

他在我耳边轻轻地笑了，气息喷在耳后痒痒的，他笑着说："许墨是我生前的名字。成为吸血鬼后，我就拥有了另一个名字，Ares。"

他居然是……那个传说中的，曾是人类最杰出的魔法师，后来成为吸血鬼掌控了一整个国度，最后被神封印的……

难以置信。

我咬着下唇，说不出话，身体在他肆意的抚摸下不住地颤栗。

我能感觉到他灼热的器官抵在我大腿上。

我期待又害怕。期待与他融合，害怕他会伤害我，或者毁灭我。

或许是他心情好，这样别扭姿势下的折磨并没有持续多久，许墨把我横抱起来，扔到了床上。

虽说床是软的，可是压在身下的手还是因为撞击床面时的压迫生出些许疼痛。我眯着眼皱起眉低低呻吟一声。

接着腿就被抬起来，在我还没有反应过来的时候，身体已经在一阵钝痛中，与他合为一体了。

我惊叫一声，委屈巴巴地横了他一眼。

这样的行为一点也不绅士啊啊啊！

可他似乎是刻意要让我痛，进入我的身体后，就开始狂风骤雨般的撞击，同时用他并不尖利的牙齿啮咬我的锁骨。

好疼……

我努力放松着身体尽可能地迎合他来减轻痛觉，咬住下唇不想让自己发出声音，可是在猛烈的撞击之下不得不张口喘息，还是随着他的节奏咬出了破碎的呻吟。

忽然手腕上的束缚松开来，我立刻从身下抽出双手，想推开他，然而，几乎是我把手举起来的同时，就被他用力握住手腕按到了头顶上。接着又一次被捆缚。

他的力气好大，我觉得手腕的骨头都要被他捏碎了。

他的唇齿顺着锁骨落下一个个细碎的口勿，贴上我的脖子，舌尖轻轻地舔了舔。

我觉得有点痒，还有一种遥远而熟悉的感觉，不由自主地缩了缩脖子，忽然感觉到被针刺一样，有什么刺破了我的皮肤。

这种感觉……即使过去了数百年我也依然记得，并且永远会记得，这是被尖牙刺入肉体的感觉。

接着我感觉到他的唇贴上了那一处肌肤，感觉到他在吸吮，感觉到我的血液从那里涌出。

久违的感觉啊……

身体奇妙地产生了反应，全身的血液沸腾起来，我的体温在升高，被粗暴对待的下体就好像适应了他的律动，内壁开始随着他的动作收缩。

说来惭愧，我居然没有经历过这样的事情，因为当年予以我初拥的"父亲"，仅仅是与我交换了血液。后来与人交合的时候也不曾与谁交换过血液。

我竟不知道，当这两件事同时发生的时候是怎样的一种极致的快感。

口中因疼痛而生的破碎呻吟转变得甜美，我因为自己羞耻的变化撇过头去，认命地闭上眼睛任由自己娇喘着低声呻吟。

许墨似乎是满足了，舌尖舔了舔细小的伤口，让那片区域重新归为平整。他心情极好的样子，身下的动作柔和许多，也解放了我的手腕。一只手撑在我身边，另一只手捏住我的下颌，迫使我面向他。

"睁眼。"许墨说，"好好看看，是谁在满足你。"

我乖乖听话睁开眼睛，眼前一层水雾，许是方才疼的时候产生的生理反应，于是用手揉了揉眼睛。

我听到许墨低声笑了，他的声音染上了情欲，比世上最催情的药有过之而无不及。

"你现在好像一只小花猫。"

我的视野里清晰地映出许墨的面容，他脸上的笑意匪浅，眼中情欲甚浓，再不是那副冷漠疏离的样子。

我伸出手去搂住他的脖子，把他往下拉，同时下巴一抬，口勿住了他的唇。

不满足于唇间的辗转碾磨，我探出舌尖去寻找他的舌尖。而他早已会意，舌尖一卷，吸住了我的舌头。

唔……！

像是有电流从舌尖发出，流过我不再跳动的心脏，流向小腹，带来一种痒痒的酸楚感。舌尖和下体产生了奇妙的连锁，我吸吮着他的舌尖，温热的甬道内壁骤然收缩，血液流速变得极快。

许墨大概是收到了我身体的信号，每一下都深深地插入我的体内，极高的频率带动我急促地喘息，我们互相啃咬着对方的唇舌，到了嘴边的呻吟都变成了闷闷的"唔……嗯……"。

终于，我咬着他的下唇，在颤抖中到了高潮。一股股热流自下体涌出，我们交合的地方湿湿黏黏的，身下的床单上也是一片潮湿。

我在他的背上乱抓着，像竭泽的鱼似的大口呼吸。

许墨停下动作，安抚似的摸了摸我的头发，亲口勿在我的额头上。

"还好吗？"他问。

我点点头，坏心眼地用腿蹭了蹭他的腰，笑着说："才这点程度而已嘛，你继续呀！"

许墨挑了挑眉，眸色越发深沉。他轻哼一声，扯下我的发带，蒙住我的眼睛，在脑后打了个结。

我忍不住问："这是干什么啊？"

许墨低声笑了，沾染了情欲变得有些哑的笑声听得我心里痒痒的，心脏好像活过来了一样，跳个不停。

他没有说话，只是笑着把我翻了个身，让我趴跪在床上。

这样的姿势很羞耻……像一条小狗……

眼睛被蒙住了，我只能通过声音和触觉判断他的行为。可是他没有声音，也没有动作，房间内安静得只剩下我的呼吸声，仿佛根本不存在第二个人。

我惴惴不安地开口试探。

"先生？"

没有回应。

"Ares？"

依然没有回应。

"许墨？啊——"

又是一次突然间的侵入，我又一次毫无防备地被他占有。他似乎很喜欢这种方式，可能是因为在突然间被插入的时候，身体会骤然紧缩吧。

他低身下来，月匈膛贴上我的后背，一只手捻上我月匈前的果实。我在他的刺激下呜咽着。

我感觉到他的气息呼在我的耳后，呼吸声被成倍放大，他的声音在我的耳畔响起："不知道自己几斤几两吗？也敢挑衅我？"

"我……就敢……你能拿……我……唔——"

挑衅的话再也说不出口，他的手指伸进我的口中，在我的舌头上按压。

我想一口咬下去，可他似乎是已然料到了，并没有给我机会，指节把我的牙关顶起来，让我使不上力气。

还咬在我的肩窝，我那里一定被他留下了深深的牙印。真的好疼啊。

这下我再痛也连叫疼的机会都没有了，口中只剩下抽泣一样的"呜……呜……"，手紧紧抓着床单。

他身下时深时浅地骚弄着我最敏感的地方，那里紧紧地咬着他，不断地泌出粘稠蜜液。

我听到肉体碰撞的声音，听到他略显粗重的喘息，听到交合处的啧啧水声。因为看不见，听觉和触觉就格外敏锐，他的唇蹭过我的皮肤，也会引起我不住地颤抖。

他顺着我的肩窝一路口勿上脖子，在他咬过的地方又落下了细密的口勿，最后咬住我的耳垂，舌尖灵活地舔舐着。

我又一次浮起那种血液沸腾的感觉，脑中一片空空荡荡的黑暗，内壁剧烈收缩，像要把他吃掉一样，涌出温热体液。

他的手指突然从我口中撤出，得到自由的我再也不管羞耻不羞耻，任由自己大声叫出令人脸红的声音。

许墨环住我的腰，让我不至于瘫软塌倒在床上。他喘息着，又笑了起来，用他略哑的嗓音说："这一次总该学乖了吧？"

我无力地垂着头，喃喃说着："是……我……不敢了……"

他奖励似的摸摸我的头发，灼热的器官从我体内退出去，摘下我的发带。

我疲软地躺倒在床上，不自觉地就往不该看的地方瞄，看到那个地方沾满了自己的体液，在月光下泛着晶莹的光。

也太淫糜了……我扭过头去不好意思再看第二眼。

许墨按着我的腿欺身上来，扶着我的胯部用力，我脑子一懵，反应过来的时候已经趴在他身上了。

他抬起指腹轻轻地在我唇上摩挲，柔软的唇一下一下蹭着我的脸颊，下身在我的洞口滑动磨蹭。

好痒……

无法用语言表述的又痒又酥的感觉从下体传来，身体感到一阵阵空虚，我挪动臀部期望自己寻找满足，可是那个人却坏心眼地，只是浅浅刺入，就退出去，折磨得我呼吸又急促起来。

我觉得他就是故意的……

可是我这么聪明，当然知道用手来扶！

于是我往后伸手的时候，就被一双手扣住了手腕折到背后，接着又被缚住……我早该知道会这样的！！

直攻的办法行不通，我只好另辟蹊径。

当然是求饶了！

于是我把头埋到他的肩窝里，像一只小猫似的，蹭着他，细声细气地说："求您……"

"求我什么？"他又摸了摸我的头发，我感觉他就像在摸一只大型宠物。

"求您进来……"

说完这句话，我感觉自己的脸颊在发烫。

"哦？进哪里？"他饶有耐心地又问。

他浅浅地顶入又迅速退出去，我咬咬牙，不得已又说："求您，进入……我的身体……"

难以启齿的话说到最后，我都要听不清自己的声音了。这简直就是在挑战我的羞耻心。

还好他没有再问，我听到他又笑了，这笑声淌进我的心窝里，简直要把我融化了。

许墨扶着我的臀瓣，灼热的器官在洞口又蹭了几下，缓缓顶进去。

逐渐被填满的感觉和突然被填满的感觉有不一样的刺激，突然是一种惊喜，而逐渐是一种细水长流的舒适。

我舒服地长叹一口气。

这一次的律动缓慢而有节奏，我轻轻地随着他的节奏娇喘，早已解放的双手抓着他的肩膀。渐渐的，我适应了他的节奏，开始扭动腰部配合。

许墨似乎很是受用，温柔地抚摸着我的光滑的后背。

感觉像在摸一只趴在身上的猫……

我不管了，像什么都无所谓，我只想要他，只想和他沉沦在极致的快感和罪孽中。

我们之间似乎有隐秘的联系，彼此身体十分契合，好像生来就是为取悦对方而塑造的器官。

不仅仅是身体满足，心里更是胀满了不可名状的情绪。

我沉溺在丝丝缕缕的快感中，无暇再思考别的。虽不是激烈的行为，却也因为身体间的交流而迅速满足。我又一次血液沸腾，吞吐着他的地方一张一合，不由得吞吐速度加快。他在回应我，迎合我的节奏，一次一次顶到深处。

又是一次高潮来临，我支起身子含住他的唇，内壁颤抖着溢出蜜液。

许墨也在亲口勿我的唇。我感觉到他紧紧地抱住我的腰，下身顶到我的最深处，一下一下地深入再深入。

我瘫软在他月匈口，大口地喘着气，和他的喘息声交缠在一起。

当他从我体内撤离的时候，交合的地方随着他的拔出涌出温热的液体，不属于我身体的液体，那种感觉又让我呼吸一滞，禁不住收缩洞口。

我一动也不想动了，趴在他的月匈口。

我们就那样静止了许久。

直到许墨略带沙哑地开口："累了？"

累？哼，你是看不起我吗？……没错我就是累了！可是我就不说！

他见我不说话，轻笑着说："看来是不累，那就再来一次吧。"

说着就插入了我的身体，我连喊累的机会都没有了，像风浪里的小舟，在他的动作里起起伏伏，口中只剩下支离破碎的呻吟和娇喘。

不知道过了多久，不记得到底做了多少次，我只知道当我松口喊"我真的不行了"的时候，已经透过绯红的玻璃窗看到初生的朝阳。

精疲力尽的我在许墨怀里沉沉睡去。

那一日，自从初拥后再没有做过梦的我，做了一个梦。

梦的开头出现一个贵族少年和一个平民少女，他们总是坐在伞盖一样的香樟树下。有时少年拿着画板安静地画画，少女就在一旁安静地看；有时少年在看书，少女就在一旁听他念书。

转眼间两个人长大了，少年成为一位优雅的绅士在学校做教授，而少女成为一名活泼的卖花姑娘，在教授供职的学院门口经营了一家花店。

我听到他们的对话：

"你愿意嫁给我吗？"

"我愿意。在你身边，即使末日来临，我也不会害怕。"

人人都在为他们祝福，婚礼上的两个人幸福地注视着对方，仿佛全世界只有彼此。

人人都以为他们会一直幸福下去。

就像言情小说普遍的烂俗情节一样，天有不测风云。

那个国度出现了恶魔，年年都要有女子献祭。

人的嫉妒心是一种可怕的力量，而城中最遭嫉妒的，无疑是出身贫寒的教授夫人。

她被推上了风口浪尖。

不巧那段时间教授在海外讲学。于是，当一个月后他捧着一束红色美人蕉鲜花回到家的时候，得到的却是她已经成为恶魔祭品的消息。

万念俱灰的教授质问城中那些人，他们却一个个理直气壮地说他的夫人是为别人而牺牲，是她自愿。

教授抛下一切去寻找恶魔，最后在恶魔的领地外奄奄一息。

我看到了我的"父亲"，听到他说："我可以让你获得永生，可往后你不再是人类。"

教授成为了吸血鬼，又在二十年后，凭他惊人的天赋，成为当时最杰出的魔法师。他最终消灭了恶魔，解放了夫人的灵魂，却只来得及道别。

"墨，我许你来世……"

后来教授去请我的"父亲"寻找夫人的转世，后者告诉他，可以帮他，但是需要帮自己除掉死对头。

正巧那个死对头就是先前作乱的恶魔，教授把恶魔的魂晶交给了我的"父亲"。

再后来，教授怀着对城里那些人的恨意，杀掉了所有不知悔改的人。

最终被无数个人类魔法师一同施法封印在了这座洋馆中。

梦到这里没有结束，我又看到了自己。

好久远的记忆……

我看到自己出生，在全家人的关爱呵护下长大，学习魔法。

在我二十岁的时候，家人一个个离奇死去，两年后，偌大的家族只剩下我一个人了。

我想到了死亡。就在这时，我遇到了我的"父亲"。他说我是被恶魔诅咒的孩子，死去也不会去地狱，只能作为死灵在世间浑浑噩噩地游荡。

他把教授的故事告诉我，说我是教授夫人的转世，也不管我信不信，他甚至都没有问过我想不想得到永生，就予我初拥。

也许是因为血液融合得不好，我沉睡了数日。醒来就只记得初拥，忘记了他所说的一切，脑子里只有一个念想：我要找到一个年轻的男人，我不知道他是谁，只知道我吞下他的血液和他融为一体后会记起一切。

上百年过去，我咬过无数个人，也和许多人做过交合的事，也没有找到那个人。

后来，我甚至都忘了我是为什么要喜欢吸食年轻男子的鲜血，只是吸血鬼的本能促使我越来越嗜血。

直到今天。

我想起来了。

那一日，城里的人把我献祭给恶魔后。我被带到恶魔的巢穴里。

他并不食人肉体，而是吞噬灵魂。

我眼睁睁地看着自己的灵魂脱离肉体，看着肉体迅速腐烂化作血水，而灵魂进入他的腹中。那里只有无边的黑暗和其他灵魂绝望的哭喊。

可是他的消化很慢，他会慢慢侵蚀灵魂的生气，这个过程很长，有些灵魂甚至吊着一口气在呆在这里，这样的灵魂将不再被消化，会永远留在这里。

那是一种消磨意志的折磨。

唯一能解救这些灵魂的方式，就是把恶魔除掉，剖开身体。

我不知道在里面过了多久，也许是五年，也许是十年，甚至更久，我也成了吊着一口气的灵魂中的一员，我的念想里只剩下一个名字。

许墨。

我多想再见他一面，告诉他我有多想他。

如果有来生，我一定不做平平无奇的普通人类，一定不会任人宰割。

那一天，就像梦一样，无边的黑暗被打破，我看到了光，我看到了我的神。

许墨……真的是他吗？他怎么会……

我看到他向我伸出手，摸到一片虚空。我看到他在流泪，可我听不到他的声音，而我能看到的一切也渐渐模糊。

我知道，自己要消失了。

我向他微笑着说："墨，不要哭，今生相守的诺言不能兑现了，我许你来世。"

不知道他有没有听到，几乎是刚刚说完这句话，我的意识就消失了。

当我再次有意识的时候，发现自己到了冥河边。我在河边徘徊，年复一年，我想等到他和他一起转世。

可是百年过去了，我才从路过的灵魂的只言片语里听说，当年消灭了恶魔的是吸血鬼Ares，他后来屠戮了都城的人类，被封印在森林深处。

Ares就是你吗，许墨……

我不再徘徊，去接受冥界诸神的审判，最后祈求新生不再做一个普通人。

我如愿了，可我不再记得视若生命的那个人了。连我的誓言都不再记得。

梦到这里结束了。

我醒来时，方才日暮西沉，夕阳暖暖的光透过玻璃窗，映照出一片绯红。

脸上湿漉漉的，布满泪痕。

我还窝在许墨怀里，身上已经被换上了干净的素色睡裙。

我把头埋在他的月匈口抽泣，泪水蹭湿了他的睡衣，沁出一片深色。我嗅着他身上淡淡的薄荷味道，不由地抓紧他的手臂。

"乖，不哭了，"他声音柔和，"哭成一只小花猫了。"

"对不起，墨，可以原谅我吗？"我抽泣着，"我记起来了，我都记起来了。对不起，我是个笨蛋，普通人转世怎么会记得前世的承诺，我食言了……"

我听到他长长地叹了一口气，拥抱我，拍拍我的后背，说："你没有食言，只是晚了八百年。还好，我等到你了。"

"那如果你等不到呢……"

"那就再等八百年。我相信，总会遇到你的。"

你为什么可以那把这句话说的那么轻而易举，你是傻子吗，一个八百年的孤寂不够长吗，八百年又八百年，你要承受永世的孤寂吗？

我说不出话，伏在他的月匈口泣不成声。

他紧紧地抱着我，像是怕我下一秒就会消失似的。我不确定他是不是在哭。过了许久，太阳已然沉下，屋里一片黑暗，他才带着鼻音说："乖，我们不会再分开了，不哭了。"

我吸了吸鼻子，松开一直抓着他的手，爬起身搂住他的脖子去亲口勿他的唇。

彼此拥口勿着说不出的缠绵悱恻。

这个缠绵的口勿最终在女仆长的敲门声中终止。

"先生，晚餐已经准备好了，请问您和夫人现在要用餐吗？"

什、什么夫人……他们知道的那么快吗……

许墨应声道："现在去。"

"是的，先生。"

我羞赧地不敢看他，爬下床去想自己走，我看到了放在桌子上的衣服了！

可是脚刚一沾地，腿不争气地软了，如果不是许墨眼疾手快下床把我抱起来，我就要和地毯亲密接触了。

他笑着说："没关系，我抱你过去。"

我嘟起嘴轻哼一声，小声说："怪谁呀……"

其实用餐很简单，非常形式地用人类的食物满足口腹之欲，然后各自端着一杯鲜血慢慢地喝。

我端着杯子，靠在阳台栏杆上呼吸着夜间沉静的空气，许墨在我旁边抬头看着星空。

我问他："你被封印在这里……一直在沉睡吗？"

他轻笑着说："不是。只是禁足而已，对我的禁足。我不能踏出这座洋馆一步，但是可以在范围内自由活动。"

"你是什么时候知道我是我的？"我问出这个别扭的语句后忍不住笑了。

"在你睡着的时候，我做了一个梦。"他揉了揉我头顶的头发，"我梦到你在冥河边徘徊，梦到了现在的你小时候的样子。"

"那我小时候煮药剂炸了坩埚一头灰的样子不是都被你看到了……"

"是，很可爱。"

许墨笑得好暖，暖得我脸都在发烫。好丢人啊……

我还有好多问题想问！

"这些食物都是从哪里来的啊？"

"我的仆人们可以自由出入。和你一样吧，他们一般不取人类的血。"

"唔……我在梦里明明看到你是被人类封印的，可是我听说你是被神封印的啊？"

"人类总是喜欢把传言浮夸，小傻瓜。"

我看着他，忍不住笑出声。抬头时刚好一颗流星划过，我惊呼："啊啊是流星！"

他浅浅地笑着看我的反应，带着笑意说："怎么这么激动，没有看见过吗？"

"……就是没见过啊！"我理直气壮地说。

晚上总是忙着搞事情哪里会注意天空嘛……

"我见过很多次流星，每一次都会想起，你对我说过，要向流星许愿。我本来已经是吸血鬼了，怎么会相信这些。"他顿了顿，继续说："可是想到了你，我就姑且试一试，现在……我如愿了。"

我望向他，他的眸中映着星辰，映出我的影子。

"你要不要猜猜我刚才许了什么愿望？"我歪着头冲他眨眨眼。

"是关于我的？"

"嗯！"

"那你不如直接向我许愿，也许比流星更管用呢？"

我笑起来，没再说话，勾过他的脖子口勿在他的唇上。

我想你已经猜到了，我的愿望很简单，每天醒来身边都有你，这样就足够了。

是人类也好，是吸血鬼也好，不能一起白头到老，就祈求往后的每一个日日夜夜不再分离。

如你爱我一样，许墨，我爱你。


End file.
